ben_10_reboot_anime_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Upgrade
Upgrade is a DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph from Galvan Prime's moon, Galvan B. Appearance Upgrade has a black exterior with green stripes that resemble circuitry all over him. The green circle on his head is his eye, which glows whenever he talks, white cloths and Greys pendent on his neck. Powers and Abilities Upgrade is not completely solid, as he can be both liquid and gelatinous. Due to this, he can reshape himself to let projectiles or blows pass through him by creating a hole in his body at will. Upgrade can use his internal nanotechnology to merge with and possess any technology by encasing himself over it. The size of the device is not significant and he controls it as naturally as he would his own body. When he merges, he upgrades the technology, making the technology he possess far more advanced and futuristic and causing new features to form on it. It was shown in Road Trip Rumble that Upgrade can reconfigure technology to suit for any situation, like transform the Rust Bucket into a battle armor with an arsenal of heavy energy weapons, or even retractible robotic manipulator arms. Possessing technology allows him to transform it with seemingly no limit, such as merging with a baseball launching machine and turning it into a tripod-like robot that fired a seemingly infinite amount of baseballs, while the moment he un-merged with it, it returned to normal. He can also make his head or his face appear anywhere on the machines he possesses. Occasionally, he can merge with organic beings, as long as there is machinery integrated within them, such as with Rojo and Rex or beings that are mechanical in nature like a Chronosapien In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, his prime self displays the ability to upgrade Rook's Proto-Tool just by touching it. Upgrade has displayed the ability to launch a powerful green energy blast from his eye, as shown in Tourist Trap. As shown in Side Effects, Upgrade can form energy constructs such as an energy spike, though mostly while merged with machinery and upgrading them into weapons. Upgrade has the capability to travel through electrical currents, shown in Midnight Madness. He can also phase through most any metal or technology. Upgrade can gently descend through the air, similar to a parachute. This was demonstrated in Secrets. Being inorganic, Upgrade is also able to survive in the vacuum of space. In Battle Ready, Upgrade can make lasers with his hands and cause energy pikes. Upgrade also possesses enhanced strength as shown in Be Afraid of the Dark, when he is trying to overpower Viktor in space. Due being made of living metal, Upgrade is able to regenerate himself. Incorporated Techniques Taking advantage that Upgrade is like Clayface, he can mould his body to make weapons from himself and make it dull or sharp as he wants to depending on the situation. Notable weapons moulded from him Spinner * 'Crescent Dance-'''Mimicking Marta from ToS DoNw, Upgrade with his spinner arm spins in a circle to slash at his opponent. Weakness Upgrade is weak against electricity (being living metal), as shown in''Tourist Trap when he was battling the Megawatts. Upgrade is sensitive to electromagnetic pulse/fields and magnetic fields. Upgrade can be hurt if he is pulled long and hard enough as shown in Divided We Stand, by the Mutant Squid. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Upgrade can be affected by technorganic viruses. In The Colour of Monkey, it is revealed that when Upgrade is attached to technology while it is damaged, he will be harmed as well. Trivia * According to the author, if Upgrade attaches himself to Lv.20 tech, then he will get 'Upgraded' Category:Omnitrix Aliens